Se parler à soi-même
by Lawiki
Summary: Il venait pour un simple dîner de famille. Évidemment, revoir sa chambre d'adolescent était étrange, ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs. Parfois, il aimerait pouvoir parler à son lui du passé, pour lui dire que tout allait bien maintenant... Mais bordel, ce n'était pas au sens littéral !


_**Hey !**_

 _ **Deuxième OS posté de la journée ! Parce que... Thug... Non, c'est surtout que je me suis enfin décidée à les faire corriger et à les poster...**_

 _ **Le principe de cette histoire, je ne l'invente pas, je me suis inspirée de films du genre, et d'une vidéo de Wonderfools, pour ceux qui connaissent... Je l'ai juste remis à la sauce Knb ! Enfin... A celle de notre cher Aomine, plutôt...**_

 _ **Merci à Alsco-chan et à Kuro-Hagi pour avoir corrigé cet OS !**_

 _ **Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

 **~ SE PARLER A SOI-MÊME ~**

* * *

Aomine se posa sur son lit. Enfin, sur ce lit qui avait supporté toutes ses frasques, quand il était encore adolescent. Voir ses draps dépareillés, sa décoration totalement anarchique, puis le tableau complet de sa folle jeunesse le rendait un peu nostalgique.

Dans sa chambre, de nombreuses photos accrochées un peu partout lui offraient des souvenirs à la pelle… Teiko, Too… Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire, maintenant qu'il avait le recul nécessaire pour mettre des mots sur tout ça. Il n'avait jamais pu se séparer de toutes ses babioles et autres trucs inutiles dixit sa maman chérie, mais qui avait beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux. Au fond, il avait toujours eu un côté accumulateur et fleur bleue, qu'on ne lui enlèvera pas de sitôt.

Le temps avait fait son oeuvre, et l'ancien génie du basket avait fait son petit bout de chemin. Aujourd'hui âgé de 25 ans, Aomine pouvait être fier de ce qu'il était devenu. En quelque sorte.

Rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ, sa mère mettant un point d'honneur à lui rappeler l'adolescent bordélique qu'il avait été. Et lui montrer par cet aspect à quel point elle était fier de lui aujourd'hui. À quel point il avait fait du chemin, jusqu'à l'adulte qu'il était maintenant. Certes de façon peu conventionnelle, mais le message implicite était là.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire… Ça lui faisait bizarre d'être là… Loin de son chez lui, et de sa vie d'adulte.

Sa chère maman avait insisté pour qu'il vienne déjeuner chez elle, à l'occasion d'un repas de famille en bonne et dû forme. Toute la famille était présente, allant de ses oncles et tantes, à ses grands-parents. Ils avaient décidé d'ailleurs de tous déserter après le dessert, pour une petite balade digestive… Dont il avait réussi à se dérober, prétextant être fatigué de sa semaine.

Et le voilà à se ressasser de vieux souvenirs, en fouillant dans ses affaires. Des agendas scolaires plus neufs qu'en magasin, tellement ils étaient vides de toute écriture, des cahiers de cours avec plus de gribouillages que de citations… Il sourit à l'idée qu'il était vraiment un sale gosse, fut une époque.

Dans un coin, ses Jordans de l'époque et son ballon de basket, plus dégonflé qu'il n'a jamais été. Oh non, détrompez-vous, il n'a jamais vraiment arrêté ce sport qu'il affectionnait tant… Disons plutôt qu'il a réinvesti dans du matériel plus adéquat. Celui de ses années lycées ayant tellement effleuré l'asphalte des terrains de street qu'il était devenu aussi lisse qu'un cul de bébé. Et celui du collège, juste à côté, n'était pas en meilleur état. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu l'utiliser avec la génération des miracles... Pour lui, ces trésors renfermaient plus de souvenirs que n'importe quelle photo ou journal intime. Dommage que sa mère ne comprenait pas ça. Tant qu'elle n'osait pas les jeter en son absence, tout irait bien…

Il prit une des balles oranges entre ses mains basanées, celui tagué d'un gros TEIKO au marqueur noir. La sensation de sa jeunesse était toujours présente quand il tenait un ballon dans ses mains.

Mais… Ce geste provoqua quelque chose d'inattendu. Une légère lumière bleue apparut, et le bruit d'un gros fracas se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna très vite, ce qui lui fit perdre légèrement l'équilibre. Mais ce ne fut rien, à côté de sa réaction en découvrant ce qui l'attendait.

Un jeune homme portant le maillot de Teiko était en train d'enlever une chaussette sur sa tête. Sale ou propre la chaussette, telle était la question…

Le gamin releva la tête, sans se dépêtre de son air nonchalant, puis les deux se fixèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aomine se frotta les yeux, complètement ébahi. C'était impossible…

Il s'approcha de l'intrus, prit son visage entre ses deux mains et tira sur ses deux joues.

\- Aïe ! Hey bâtard, ça fait mal ! Arrête tes conneries !

Bordel, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Ce gamin était bel et bien là, devant lui.

Enfin… Il était bel et bien là, devant lui.

Parce que ce gamin… C'était lui. Aucun doute.

Lui à Teiko. Il y avait dix ans. Ouais, ça devait être à peu près ça, il devait avoir… Quinze ans.

… Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait mis dans la bouffe, sérieux ?! Il hallucinait, ce n'était pas possible…

\- Eeeeh, la vache, mais on est devenu super beau gosse !

Le gamin souriait, en détaillant son vis-à-vis très satisfait de son physique. Puis, il se détourna très vite, en rougissant, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il se reluquait lui-même, et il n'était pas trop partant pour un complexe narcissique poussé. Alors, il chercha à poser ses yeux sur autre chose, laissant son regard vagabonder dans la chambre, qui lui semblait si familière et si différente à la fois.

\- Rassure moi… T'habites plus chez les parents ?!

C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait ?! Merde, il avait l'air de le reconnaître… Est-ce qu'à quinze ans, tout lui paraissait aussi normal ?! Non, il était persuadé que si un mec était venu dans sa chambre à cet âge-là, il lui aurait mis un coup de tatane, bien comme il fallait !

Après un instant de bug cérébral, Aomine décida de lui répondre.

\- Nan… Repas de famille oblige.

\- Ah ouais, ok, cool.

Bon, par contre, c'était un vrai petit merdeux, ses parents avaient raison pour le coup. Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait son alter-ego de quinze ans en face de lui et il avait déjà envie de lui en coller une. Pourquoi personne ne lui a jamais dit qu'il méritait des coups de taloches ? Et ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi que de penser que personne ne lui avait souligner son sale caractère à l'époque…

Le plus jeune reprit la parole, sans se soucier vraiment de la situation. Comme si tout était normal. Un doigt dans l'oreille, pour se curer allégrement le conduit auditif, il fronça les sourcils, regardant avec curiosité les éléments inconnus de sa chambre, qui devait certainement dater d'après ses années collège.

\- Et sinon… Pourquoi t'voulais m'voir ?

\- … J'ai jamais voulu te voir, moi, gamin. - _Répondit le plus vieux, en croisant les bras sur son torse._

Le collégien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour souligner son incompréhension. Ou pour faire comprendre à son lui du futur qu'il le prenait pour un con, va savoir… Dans un mimétisme parfait, ses bras se croisèrent sur ses pectoraux, bien moins saillants que ceux de son interlocuteur. Il fit d'ailleurs une moue à ce constat, mais se re-concentra rapidement sur la conversation.

\- Ah bah si, c'est toi qu'avait des trucs à m'dire. Genre des conseils, ou des trucs comme ça.

\- Nan. Vraiment pas. Démerde toi, p'tit con.

C'était invraisemblable. Il dormait, c'est ça ?! Tout avait l'air beaucoup trop vrai ! Si c'était une blague, sincèrement, c'était extrêmement réaliste. Trop réaliste. Le plus âgé soupira, avant de se frotter les yeux. Mais un simple regard suffit à lui faire comprendre que son autre lui n'allait pas disparaître comme ça...

Et malheureusement pour lui, son double était très curieux sous ses airs de petit con mégalo et prétentieux.

\- Sympa. Sinon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans la vie maintenant ? On est passé pro ?!

\- Ah, nan. On a arrêté. Enfin, on joue encore de temps en temps, mais que pour le plaisir.

Pourquoi il commençait à parler à la troisième personne ? Décidément, c'était surréaliste. Mais bon, quitte à rêver, autant jouer le jeu. Il avait déjà fait pire comme cauchemar, de toute façon. Alors, autant répondre au gamin, en gardant son self-contrôle, c'était peut-être ça qui allait être le plus difficile.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, on a arrêté ?! Et on fait quoi alors ?!

\- Bah… On a arrêté parce qu'il fallait être réaliste. Qu'on s'est blessé et qu'on pouvait plus miser sur nous. Tout simplement.

\- Ah… C'est la merde. Ça me donne envie de chialer, p'tain…

Un petit rire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit son alter-égo se renfrogner, et faire comme si la nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas plus que ça… Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas louper la lueur morne, voire un peu triste, dans son regard. Ouais… C'était bien lui. Aucun doute. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais une envie irrépressible de protéger son jeune lui et le réconforter le prit de court.

\- Nan, rassure toi, t'as encore le temps pour t'entraîner. Ça sera… Plutôt dur à accepter, mais c'est comme ça, la réalité va te rattraper. Puis, ce n'était pas pour nous la gloire, la NBA… Ça nous aurait détruit.

\- Je serais assez fort pour tenir, moi ! Et j'y arriverais ! Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi !

\- Tu vas vite te rendre compte que non, gamin… Et crois moi, heureusement que t'es pas le seul qui puisse te battre. Et tiens, tu veux que je te donne un conseil ? Arrête de prendre les autres pour de la merde. Tu blesses plus les gens autour de toi qu'autre chose. La solitude que tu ressens, tu te l'aies créé tout seul. Et le jour où tu vas te blesser, crois moi, tu seras bien content d'avoir des gens autour de toi.

Le gamin baissa la tête, semblant écouter attentivement ce que le Aomine du présent lui disait. Ce dernier était le mieux à même de comprendre son passé… Pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça à l'époque et pourquoi il était aussi imbuvable. La solitude le rongeait, ainsi que la peur et sans se rendre compte, il avait conçu son propre malheur. Alors il se défendait comme il pouvait, dont il disposait à l'époque...

\- Ouais… Ouais… Et donc, on fait quoi maintenant?

\- On est flic. - _Dit Aomine, un sourire un coin, tout de même fier de son parcours._

\- Ah ouais ?! Genre on a un flingue à la ceinture et on arrête les criminels ?!

\- Euh… Oui et non. T'as trop regardé les films à la télé, gamin. On est au Japon, le taux de criminalité n'est pas folichon. Mais ouais, ça m'arrive de faire des courses poursuites en voiture, ou de plaquer quelqu'un à terre...

\- Woaw ! Mais c'est trop génial !

\- … Mais la plupart du temps on fait de la paperasse…

\- Ah. Ça c'est de la merde. Mais genre t'interroge des gens et tout ?!

\- Je prends des témoignages, mais je ne suis pas inspecteur gamin, donc l'interrogatoire des criminels, je m'en charge pas trop, tu vois.

\- Ah. Ouais, bah heureusement qu'il y a les courses en voitures…

Aomine soupira… Il était vrai que son boulot n'était pas aussi risqué qu'il ne le pensait, quand il s'était engagé dans la police. Mais, il avait quand même réussi à faire une très bonne impression à son école, et avait pu obtenir une place dans l'une des meilleures équipes de son grade, et ce, dès sa sortie. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Rares étaient les jours où il faisait la circulation (sauf quand il était puni par ses supérieurs…). Ses journées ne se ressemblaient pas, il s'ennuyait un peu parfois, cependant, rien ne valait l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait, à ses départs en interventions. Il aimait son métier, et même s'il n'avait pas pu devenir basketteur pro, il ne regrettait pas sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Comme il l'avait dit à son double, passer champion l'aurait mené à la déchéance à coup sûr… Il n'avait pas les épaules assez solides à l'époque pour ça, pour la gloire, les projecteurs, les tentations qui en découlent… Par contre, sauver des gens au nom de son insigne, ça il le pouvait.

Cependant, ça, son lui de quinze ans était trop jeune pour le comprendre. Ses rêves étaient encore bien trop gargantuesques pour lui. Le plus jeune haussa un peu les épaules et leva les yeux pour regarder son présent, un air trop sérieux sur le visage. Aomine savait que le gamin allait dire une connerie...

\- Ouais… Bon… Et sinon, on a niqué ?!

Aomine roula des yeux. Aaaah… Ça lui avait manqué, ça aussi, quelque part… Satsuki lui avait dit un jour que " _ceux qui en parlaient le plus, étaient souvent ceux qui en faisaient le moins…_ ". Ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai pour lui concernant ce sujet. En tout cas, à l'époque.

\- Ouais, merdeux, on a une vie sexuelle, si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.

\- Genre, on baise des filles avec des gros seins ?!

La basané se mordit la lèvre, se retenant doucement de rire. Mon dieu… Il allait le traumatiser.

\- Nan.

\- Hein ?! Ouais, nan, en fait je m'en fous. Ce que je veux savoir c'est : Quand est-ce qu'on va baiser pour la première fois ?

\- Dans pas si longtemps que ça, crois moi.

\- Ça, c'est génial comme nouvelle ! Et c'est avec qui ?!

\- … Une fille. Tu connais pas.

\- Ok. Et maintenant, on baise tout ce qui bouge, ou pas ?

\- Non. On est casé.

\- Naaaaaaaaaan ?! Sérieux ?! Et elle est bonne ?!

Oh… Qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de briser ses rêves de puceau… Bon, d'accord, c'était lui à une époque… Mais honnêtement, il était impatient de voir la tête qu'il allait tirer au moment des vérités...

\- Plutôt, ouais. Anciennement mannequin.

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais. Tu connais en plus.

Le plus jeune Aomine fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à se frotter la nuque de sa paume. Une réflexion intense le parcourait, tandis que le plus vieux retenait un rictus qui lui démangeait la joue, signe de sa difficulté à contenir son rire.

Soudain, une illumination eut l'air de frapper le collégien...

\- ...Mai-chan ? On sort avec Mai-chan ?! Pitié, dis moi qu'on sort avec Mai-chan !

\- Non.

La déception sur son visage valait son pesant d'or. Mais ce n'était que le début. Il était temps de lui donner… Quelques indices...

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, on a un peu viré notre cuti…

\- Notre quoi ?

\- Nos… Centres d'intérêt, si tu préfères.

\- … Nan, je vois pas.

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur les lèvres de Daiki. Oh que ça le faisait rire intérieurement…

\- Tu vois, quand on a commencé à coucher avec des filles… C'était sympa, mais pas tant que ça. A chaque fois, il nous restait une sorte de frustration…

\- … Parce qu'elles avaient pas des seins assez gros ?!

\- Nan. Parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de couilles.

Son double du passé le regarda très bizarrement, pourtant l'idée commençait à se dessiner dans sa tête. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était dans le déni.

Aomine savait qu'il allait vite comprendre. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de ses anciens camarades pensaient, il était loin d'être con.

\- Attends, attends… On est PD ?! - _S'insurgea-t-il._

\- Oooh oui ! Et pas qu'un peu, gamin...

\- Nan, mais genre, nan. On s'est tapé plus de filles quand même, rassure moi ?!

\- Oh non. Surtout qu'on s'est pas fait chier pour les mecs, on n'allait pas les chercher loin... - _Dit-il en explosant de rire._

\- Hein ?!

\- Y'en a que tu connais pas encore mais… Ryota, Taiga, Tetsu… Et j'en passe… Des mecs de ton équipe au lycée, tu verras aussi…

\- … Putain, on est une catin. - _Dit-il, complètement choqué_.

\- Si tu veux. Moi je dirais juste qu'on est assez intelligent pour se servir de toutes les parties de notre corps avec lesquelles on peut prendre du plaisir.

\- … Quoi ?! PARCE QU'EN PLUS ON SE PREND DES TRUCS DANS LE DERCHE ?!

\- Yep.

Le pauvre gamin de quinze ans s'allongea sur le lit, blanc comme un linge. Aomine se dit mentalement qu'effectivement, c'était peut-être dur à avaler à son âge… Et cette pensée le fit beaucoup rire. Indubitablement, cette phrase le ramena des années en arrière, à sa première fellation. Moment dont il préférait rire, aujourd'hui. Recevoir, c'était bien, même vraiment cool… Par contre, donner, c'était une autre paire de manches, au début...

Il ne s'était jamais caché qu'il avait parfois un peu trop confiance en ses compétences. Cette fois là le lui avait encore prouvé. Heureusement que la personne qui avait subie son égo surdimensionné à l'époque faisait toujours partie de sa vie aujourd'hui. Au moins, ils pouvaient en rire à deux.

Penser à cette personne fit tendrement sourire Daiki. Il était foutrement impatient qu'il rentre…  
Non seulement, son amant l'avait laissé seul avec sa famille, mais en plus ça faisait des nuits qu'il se tapait un lit froid en se couchant… Ouais, son homme lui manquait beaucoup.

Ce petit sourire n'échappa pas à son double, qui fit une tête peu conventionnelle. Ouais, il était un peu dégoûté et la discussion avec son double du futur lui niquait tous ses projets. En plus, il était persuadé que là, il pensait à son "namoureux"… Pouah.

\- Et sinon… Avec qui on est, alors ?!

\- Kise Ryota.

Le gamin se releva direct, en position assise. Il avait mal entendu, non ?

\- Attends… Le chialeur de service ?!

\- Oh, je te rassure, il ne pleure plus autant…

\- …

\- … Sauf de plaisir.

Le jeune de quinze ans ne put s'empêcher d'attraper l'oreiller sur le lit et de le balancer à la tête du plus vieux, en rougissant. Bordel, il ne voulait absolument pas penser au blond de cette façon. Arrrgh, enlevez-lui cette image de la tête !

\- Ça sert à rien d'appuyer sur tes yeux comme ça… Surtout que l'image est vachement plaisante… Faut juste que tu l'acceptes.

Ouais, Aomine se foutait un peu de sa gueule.

Seulement… Ça ne faisait définitivement rire que lui. Le gamin commençait à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, un air furieux sur le visage. Aomine plissa les yeux, conscient que son hilarité n'était pas partagée et que surtout… Il risquait à tout moment de devoir essuyer une crise de la part de son double.

Et cet instant allait mettre moins de temps à venir qu'il ne l'avait pensé...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a chié pour qu'on commence à aimer les bites ?! - _Cria-t-il, en gesticulant dans tous les sens._

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà fait l'introspection, on a toujours été comme ça. C'est juste qu'on ne voulait pas l'assumer.

\- Nan, y'a forcément un truc qu'a buggé… On a surpris les parents en train de baiser et ça nous a traumatisé à vie ?

\- Hein ?! Parle pas de ça gamin, je veux pas avoir à imaginer ça !

\- Non, mais y'a eu un problème dans le développement de ton slip, c'est pas possible ! Quand on était gamin, on voulait se marier avec Satsu, alors qu'est-ce qu'a buggé ?!

\- On a jamais voulu se marier avec Satsu parce qu'on l'aimait, on ne voulait juste pas que les garçons autour d'elle lui fassent du mal…

\- Ouais… Ah ouais, c'est vrai… Mais on voulait quand même se marier avec une fille, et là, toi tu baises un mec ! Non, pire ! TU TE fais baiser par un mec !

\- Parle meilleur, gamin !

\- Je parle comme je veux !

Aomine serra les poings, son amusement disparu pour de bon. Il ne rajouta rien, laissant son double maltraiter son propre cuir chevelu, en tirant sur ses mèches. Le plus vieux espérait sincèrement que c'était pour se remettre les idées en place. Cependant, il ne fallait pas rêver, il se connaissait. C'était une question de secondes avant que le plus jeune craque.

Il pouvait le comprendre. Non, mieux, il le comprenait totalement. Il était passé par là, il avait déjà vécu tout ça, tous ces doutes… Mais il l'avait fait à son rythme. Les révélations sur ses préférences et le deuil de son rêve d'ado avaient pu se faire sur du long terme. Là, le gamin se prenait tout dans la tronche sans aucune prévention, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son futur serait complètement différent de ce qu'il espérait. Lui avait eu le temps de tracer son chemin, de prendre l'élan nécessaire pour passer au-dessus des gouffres… Son alter-ego lui, tombait purement et simplement dedans sans aucune préparation.

Alors, oui. Il s'attendait à devoir s'en prendre plein la tronche. Mais ça restait tout de même difficile à entendre. Après tout… Il n'avait jamais aimé les reproches.

\- C'est de ta faute si on a pas pu réaliser nos rêves ! Moi je voulais être basketteur pro, je voulais me taper plein de filles, je voulais que les gens m'aiment et qu'ils me respectent ! Toi t'as tout foutu en l'air ! J'suis sûr que les gens te pointent du doigt dans la rue quand t'es avec Kise ! T'as fait n'IMPORTE QUOI !

\- Tu baisses d'un ton direct gamin, où je t'en colle une. T'as fini de toujours remettre la faute sur les autres ? Ça a toujours été notre délire, mais tu vois pas la vérité en face ! Si on a pas eu les épaules pour entrer à la NBA, c'est parce que TU as abandonné nos rêves de gosses au détriment de notre bonheur ! T'as fait du mal à tout le monde, tu sombres tout seul gamin ! Et bordel, si les autres n'avaient pas été présents, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, alors ouvre un peu les yeux ! C'est toi qui as basculé, on était pas comme ça, avant !

Une autre lumière, similaire à celle vu il y a quelques minutes, apparue. Un autre fracas et un petit garçon apparut en courant pour prendre l'un des ballons de basket présents dans un coin de la pièce.

Le petit métis devait avoir… Cinq ans. Pas plus.

ll dribbla avec le ballon à moitié dégonflé et bouda, ne le voyant que très peu rebondir. Cette image réchauffa le coeur d'Aomine d'une façon qu'il ne saurait expliquer. L'enfant se dirigea vers lui et s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il se permit de prendre son double sur ses genoux, et sentir ce petit corps contre le sien bien plus massif le calma instantanément.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué de se prendre la tête pour un rien. Il était tant qu'il… Remplisse son rôle d'adulte.

\- On a fait des conneries. Et à n'importe quel âge. Nan, c'est vrai, on a pas pu réaliser nos rêves de gosses, parce qu'ils étaient bien trop gros pour nous. On n'était pas réaliste, et même toi, tu peux t'en rendre compte. On a juste… Évolué, et c'est pour ça que toute notre vie est différente de ce qu'on a pu imaginer. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on a foiré. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux, tu vois. On a des projets avec Ryota, on a prévu de faire pleins de trucs. Je suis épanoui dans mon boulot et dans ma vie intime. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Moi, plus tard, je me marierais avec Yume et j'aurais un pistolet pour tuer les méchants. - Intervint le petit de cinq ans, dans ses bras.

Et Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Il serra un peu plus le petit garçon dans ses bras, avant de poser sa tête contre la sienne.

Tout devient plus clair pour lui, comme si une partie de sa vie venait de prendre une autre allure. Un nouveau tournant. C'était comme si toutes les explications qu'il avait toujours cherchées venaient de lui revenir en un éclat.

Finalement, il n'était pas très loin de ses rêves d'enfants.

\- Tu vois. On a toujours aimé les gars. Et faire notre loi.

Les traits du jeune homme s'adoucirent pour prendre une expression neutre. Lui aussi, s'était calmé à l'entente de la voix guillerette du petit garçon.

\- L'avenir nous appartient, comme on dit. Maintenant, on va tous devoir faire notre bout de chemin. - Reprit le plus vieux, d'un ton serein.

\- Et tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- Oulah, y'en a des choses à dire…

Ça y'était. L'adolescent était enfin prêt à réellement l'écouter. Non pas qu'au début, il voulait vraiment répondre à ses demandes… Mais l'entendre lui reprocher leur vie lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose… Ce sont tous les moments de sa vie qui l'ont forgé et qui ont fait ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il le savait, mais il en avait désormais la preuve. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait tant de mal à se séparer de ses précieux souvenirs… Parce qu'ils matérialisaient justement ce chemin qu'il a fait, ses erreurs, ses moments de joies… Tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu pour en arriver là.

Le petit garçon dans ses bras, l'enfant qu'il avait été, était tranquillement en train de s'endormir, son pouce dans sa bouche et sa petite main accrochée à son tee-shirt.

Il regarda son vis-à-vis adolescent, et ne put voir que le gamin perdu qu'il avait été à un moment…

Alors s'il pouvait lui donner un conseil…

\- Arrête de penser que tout le monde te veut du mal et ne peut pas te comprendre. Ce sont des conneries. Arrête aussi d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Si les gens ne te comprennent pas, c'est peut-être parce que tu ne te livres pas.

\- ...Ouais, pt'être…

\- Ensuite… Ne prends pas tout pour acquis. Et n'en veut pas à Tetsu. Tu devrais même le remercier de ne jamais t'avoir abandonné, contrairement à ce que tu penses maintenant. Puis, accepte aussi d'être gay, crois moi, ça te feras gagner du temps.

\- Mouais, ça, c'est moins sûr… - Dit-il, en se frottant le nez.

\- … Et dis à Ryota que tu l'aimes. N'attends pas d'être à deux doigts de le perdre pour le faire.

C'était… Complètement débile de ma part d'attendre autant de temps…

Un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre. Sa tête se tourna vers la source du bruit, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses doubles… Ils avaient disparu. Rien ne laissait à penser que tout ce qui venait de se passer était réel… Et c'est ce qui le déstabilisa quelque peu.

Il sourit doucement et se releva. En se dirigeant vers l'entrée, il tomba nez à nez avec son amant, adossé à l'angle de la porte du couloir.

Heureux, mais surpris, il ne sut comment vraiment réagir. Il s'approcha tout de même, ne laissant que peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est ta maman qui m'a prévenu que tu étais ici.

\- Ouais, mais…

\- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt…

Les bras de Ryota se décroisèrent, pour lui laisser la possibilité de poser ses mains sur son corps. Dans une étreinte tendre et sincère, malgré la surprise évidente de Daiki, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent après presque deux semaines de séparation. Le blond étant trop occupé à se balader dans les airs pour rentrer à la maison…

\- C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence…

\- Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, non… Depuis quand ta famille part faire des "balades digestives" ?... - Répondit-il en riant.

Et là, Aomine comprit le subterfuge… Malin…

Il serra plus fort son homme dans ses bras, et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Il lui avait sacrément manqué…

Un sourire paresseux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément, comment il voulait que son double du passé écoute ses conseils, si lui-même ne les mettait pas à exécution. Ce qui venait de se passer dans sa chambre resterait entre lui, lui et lui. Qu'importe que ça ait été réel ou non, il en tirait tout de même une certaine satisfaction. Et surtout, beaucoup d'apaisement.

Il se releva doucement, prit le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses doigts, et chercha à capter toute son attention avec un regard. Ses pouces caressèrent la peau douce de ses joues, se laissant le temps de formuler tout ce qu'il avait à dire à son homme. Mais finalement, ça ne se résumait qu'en quelques mots.

\- Je t'aime.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de Kise, si peu habitué à entendre ces mots de la part de son compagnon.

Le blond posa ses mains sur celles de son amant, se rapprochant peu à peu de ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Dai…

D'un regard, ils stoppèrent les mots superflus pour faire parler leurs gestes, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser, si tendre et aimant. Comme pour sceller leurs retrouvailles et les nouvelles promesses que Daiki s'était faites à lui-même.

Cependant, Aomine fut un peu déconcentré dans ces retrouvailles par un bruit inhabituel.

En relevant rapidement la tête, il put voir son double de cinq ans, passer en courant dans le salon de ses parents, en riant à gorge déployée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Daiki ?

Vu la tête que lui offrait son amant, il ne comprenait apparemment pas le sens de sa brusque réaction. Alors, Aomine sourit, se voulant rassurant. Il semblerait qu'il ait été le seul à le voir… Peut-être était-ce son imagination ? Peut-être que c'était son inconscient, ou son subconscient qui lui parlait… Peut-être juste de vieux souvenirs… Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

\- Rien… T'inquiètes pas.

Il embrassa son amant, sous le sourire heureux de celui-ci.

Une chose était sûre pour lui.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, tout irait bien.

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
